Observer
by enigmaticdrscully
Summary: Collection of one shots, started as one one shot but people seemed to really like it and want more so... MSR, observations of them with William doing family things. *Sorry about the horrendous grammar and such in ch 1, ch 4 will be much much better. I promise.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :( **

The tingle of the bell on the door announced the arrival of new customers in the little diner I was sitting in. It was a pleasant looking couple, the man; tall with dark hair and hazel eyes, the woman; petite with red hair and piercing blue eyes, she was stunning in a way that differed from movie stars, but she seemed to capture attention just by being in the room. They looked to both be in their 40's, though the man older than the woman. I looked around and noticed that I was not the only one who noticed this exquisite couple.

They walked in holding hands, the woman slightly leaning against the man. He looks down on her and whispered something in her ear which she must've found amusing since she smiled and lovely smile, which light up her whole face. The man seemed pleased by having being part of the smile appearing on her face, so he started smiling himself. He looked up as if he could sense I was watching them so I quickly adverted my eyes. When I looked back, they were walking towards a booth that was out of the way, he was leading her with his hand on the small of her back.

When they sat, they sat beside each other, which I found odd. It was soon shown to me as to why they sat on the same side. He kept whispering things into her ear which would make her smile. Every five minutes or so, they would both look up at the door as if expecting someone. I found this couple oddly intriguing, they seemed to need to be close to each other, and wherever their bodies weren't touching the air buzzed with electricity. I had finished my meal a couple of minutes ago, but I couldn't stop watching them, so I ordered a piece of sweet potato pie.

Finally the people that the man and woman seemed to be expecting came into the diner. They stopped and looked around, spotting the couple they made their way over. It was an elderly woman with a pinched face holding the hand of a gorgeous little boy. Just one look at this boy told me he had to belong to this couple. He had wavy auburn hair, giant blue eyes and the nose of the man, though slightly thinner. The little boy looked at his feet the whole time.

Once they reached the table I saw the woman tear up and the man wrap an arm around her reassuringly. I heard the old woman say something about the little boy, that they're lucky the family who adopted him was willing to give him back The woman looked terribly upset by the accusing tone of the older woman. Which made me wonder why they even gave up the little boy in the first place, she seems to love him. Her body language showed her wanting nothing more than to hold the little boy. They signed some papers and a good while later the old woman left and the little boy ran into his mother's arms. She hugged him tightly rocking him back and forth while the man wrapped his arms around both of them. They all sat on the booth like that silently crying, until the man stood up, took the woman's hand and nodded his head in the direction of the door. She stood up, quickly gathering the little boy in her arms while the man lead them out of the diner with his hand on the small of her back. As I watched their retreating figures I looked at the boys face filled with happiness snuggled up into his mother's neck. I smiled to myself, as I watched them place the little boy in the back of their car. The man then walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, smiling she got in, he bent down and kissed her more passionately than I'd ever seen a man kiss a woman before. He got back up, walked over to his side of the car and they drove off to continue to live their new happier lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The observer part 2

**Okay, so this is sketchy but I know someone wanted me to continue this, and since it's called the Observer there must be another observation. So, I must creep away! **

I've been coming to this diner for years, and the last people I thought I would see again was that couple I noticed almost a year ago. The woman with the striking blue eyes and pouty lips, the tall man with the hazel eyes that shone with love for this woman. But this time when they walked in, they walked in with the child they walked out with last time. The little boy was a delicate mixture between the couple. He had his mother's eye, but his father's nose. It was too early to tell exactly whose facial structure he was going to take on, but my guess was that he'd have the woman's chin with the man's jaw.

They sat in a different booth; but they both still sat on the same side facing the door. I wondered if it was a habit or if they were waiting for someone. After a couple minutes of neither of the pair looking up to the door I figured that they were just here for some food. I was insatiably curious about these folk and I knew it was wrong, but I moved close so I could try to listen to their conversation.

I learned that the little boys name is William, and that they've stopped here for food on the way to visit some old FBI friends. When the woman who I now know is Scully said FBI friends to the boy the man who is Mulder tensed a bit, as if that wasn't a particularly pleasing aspect. She seemed to notice the subtle and quick change in him, for she leaned into him a bit, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He then turned his head down to look into her eyes. She met his gaze and they locked on, silently communicating. I looked over to the little boy, who was sitting quietly staring at his parents with a smile on his face. Being reassured of how much his parents love each other with such a simple gesture. He gazed at her for a moment longer before swiftly placing a gentle, yet passionate kiss to her lips which she returned in kind. William let out a giggle at this drawing their attention back to the boy, they smiled. She was still held his hand. I wonder if they even notice that she's doing it.

William started jabbering away about random things which made the couple smile. The woman even chuckled at a particularly amusing question the boy posed. He asked them if astronauts were cheese farmers sent to the moon to bring the cheese back to us, and if they are how come they don't eat any of the cheese while up there. After the woman finished her chuckle she gave a mock glare to the man, and then looked back to the boy. She told him to stop listening to his father's crazy stories; the man defended himself by simply stating it was in a book he read to William. She raised a skeptical eyebrow and asked which bit came from the book. He replied with the moon made of cheese, and that William came up with the cheese farmer thing all on his own. She shook her head and sighed, looking amused. She looked back over to the boy and told him that they can't eat the cheese in space because you can't take off your suit, and that the moon isn't actually made of cheese. The boy looked back at her and asked why they can't take off their suits. She answered with an answer which I think would've gone over his head, but apparently he understood and nodded. She told him that in space, there is no oxygen to breathe in, while most people think you'd die from lack of oxygen, it would actually be the amount of pressure from the lack of oxygen and gravity that would make you explode. At the exploding part the man made a sound effect for the boy who giggled.

Their food finally arrived. The woman had French toast, the man and boy had waffles. She looks over to the man and asked him why they never order pancakes; after all they taste just as good. He sighed in an exaggerated manner and simply pointed out that waffles have built in little syrup storage holders, while with pancakes the syrup simply gets absorbed. She looked at him and smiled an indulgent amused smile, and pat his face twice before returning to her food. They were all silent while eating, obviously enjoying their meal. Sometime during that whole discussion the man had removed his hand from hers and placed it around to cup her shoulder, pulling her into his side. So she was now eating with her head resting on his chest/ shoulder area. Her face took on a guilty expression when she accidently dripped syrup onto his shirt after it having come out of the corner of her mouth. She let out a faint 'oops' which made him look down. He looked at her with a shocked expression and then smiled, wiping the syrup off her chin and licking it off his thumb; he seemed to do it purely out of reflex. They both smiled and turned back to their plates, only to notice that while they'd been having a moment; William had happily and quickly consumed most of their food. Mouths hanging open they looked at each other, then back to William and started to laugh a deep belly laugh.

I felt a pang of sadness watching the small family get up to leave after paying the bill. I hoped they would come back one day again. The man picked the boy up and placed him on his left hip, while the woman gathered all her things into her purse. He held out a hand and helped her slide out of the booth. He placed his right hand on the small of her back, and they walked out of the diner back to their car to continue to see their old FBI friends.

**If you want more send me some ideas, it took me forever to come up with this one and that was purely by accident, it's 2:30 am and I have classes tomorrow. Ideas that don't have to be based in this freaking diner! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look at that, another chapter… I've been inspired by the two people who reviewed. Beauty and the Beast in 3D. Made me so happy. **

**After Valentines day chocolate sale? OH YEAH! BEST THING EVER! **

There is half an hour left until my lunch break and I am shuffling papers around looking for the specific document Skinner asked for. I know he has a meeting soon, but with whom I'm unsure. It's then that I hear a light giggle outside and the door opens revealing the last people I expected to see. There in the doorway stood Mulder and Scully. Scully was holding Mulders hand as they stepped into the office, she looked over to me and a shocked expression overcame my face. Holding her other hand was a boy who was the spitting image of his parents. How had they gotten him back, and when? Her lips curved into a slight smile at my shocked expression and she nudged Mulder who looked over and looked amused too.

"Hey, Kim. So you're still here huh?" I nodded and smiled. "Couldn't get enough of Skinner, eh?" He was joking of course but a blush washed over my face.

I nodded towards the door, "I'll let him know you're here." I turned and entered Skinners office. He was sitting behind his desk, seemingly starting into space, my presence seemed to have brought him back to present. He looked at me, silently questioning what I needed. "Sir-" But before I could finish Mulder burst through the door smiling.

"Mulder" I heard Scully quietly hiss at him. "He could've been doing something important".

He turned to look back at her and William. "Skin-man doing something important?" Scully made a face. "Fine, you know that if he was really busy Kim would've come right back out because she 'disturbed' him". Scully came up beside Mulder and they both turned to look at Skinner. Skinner had an intrigued look on his face; I presume it had to do with William.

"Please, sit down". They obliged and I quickly retreated out the door.

For the next couple of minutes I heard the usual sound of Scully and Mulder occasionally but light heartedly bickering, and Skinner's deep voice popping in. It had suddenly gotten quiet so I turned to my computer trying to busy myself. The door opened and all three of the adults stepped out with smiles, while William just looked confused.

"Kim, we're going down to grab some lunch from the cafeteria, would you like to join us?" Skinner pointed to the group. Upon seeing my uncertain look he added "I'm not asking to be polite, we'd actually like it if you'd join us."

"Okay" I felt a smile spread across my face.

Mulder and Skinner walked ahead of the group, I walked with Scully and William. I suddenly noticed that Scully was no longer beside me; I turned back around and saw her crouching down to William's height. I head him whisper to her.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" He whined quietly.

"Not much longer love, we're going to have lunch with Uncle Walter then go home." Uncle Walter? Is that why he had that ridiculous grin?

"But who's she?" He pointed towards me. Scully looked up and smiled.

"That's Uncle Walter's secretary, and our friend." It pleased me to know that they thought of me as their friend. William still didn't look pleased with the idea of staying longer. I could sympathize with him, a large building full of grown up strangers he's never met. Clearly Scully too understood. "How about this, after lunch, if you behave, we will go to the store and you can pick out one thing." William looked delighted with this proposition and nodded his head eagerly. "Alright then let's go before your father think's we've been abducted." William giggled at this and took Scully's hand running to catch up with the men.

We found them waiting outside the elevator, I noticed Mulder's stance immediately relaxed once Scully was in view. Scully stepped up close to Mulder and he kissed her gently. William not being amused with this development let go of his mother's hand and tugged and Skinners pants. They finished their kiss and looked at each other briefly, but what I saw in that look … they just conveyed everything in which they can't at present say out loud. Scully took his hand and leaned into his side, as we all walked into the elevator. They stayed that way all the way down and while walking through the halls. I noticed agents seemed to be giving them a double take as they walked past. Clearly they never thought they'd see Mr. and Mrs. Spooky again; Mulder and Scully seemed not to notice and continued to the line for food.

Once we all had our food Skinner lead us to an empty table and we all took our seats. I sat beside Skinner, we sat across from Mulder and Scully, Mulder pulled an extra chair up for William at the end of the table. We all quietly munched our food, well most of us, William was chirping away about which kinds of toys he wanted to get.

After we finished eating we all walked back up to Skinner's office, I sat back behind my desk. Scully and William stood by the door while Mulder talked to Skinner

"Shall we arrange a date to get together in the future sometime? And bring Monica and Doggett." Mulder asked. Skinner smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing, we'll come your way next time; I can't wait for them to see your place." That piqued my interest. I wondered if I could somehow get Skinner to bring me to their house when they go. I'll have to try and bring it up some day. Mulder leaned into Skinner and whispered to him.

"Scully won't admit it but I know she really misses Monica, female company I suppose." Skinner smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure they're there, even if I have to take them myself."

Mulder turned and walked back over to Scully, their hands automatically clasped together and they walked out and down the hall, William skipping along, swinging his mother's hand happily oblivious to all the stares they're receiving.

**Please Review! **

**And I'm sorry to anyone who's been reading Amor Fati. I'm trying to write it but my brain is just not cooperating. If I forced it, it wouldn't turn out well. But I'm working on it. Really I am there are just so many ideas floating around that I can't quite figure out how to put into a chronological order.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I'm sorry you had to read the horrific grammar, spelling and all the cringe worthy ness of… well I only re read chapter 1 and wanted to slam my head into the wall. I hope 2 and 3 weren't as bad.**

**Anyways, on we go. **

* * *

><p>Squinting as I step out of the changing room to the pool side I look for a spot to lie down. I settle myself on the other side of the pool, directly across from an attractive couple; resting on my elbows I adjust my book against the glare of the sun and begin to lose myself in the plot.<p>

Starting slightly at a squeal, I look over at the couple. The woman is kneeling in front of her son, trying to apply sunscreen to his squirming self. The man looking at them fondly, leaning back slightly on his left hand, his right dancing along the woman's calve. She leans her head in, saying something to the boy and he stills momentarily. When he begins squirming again her hands go to her hips and her cheeks puff out a breath of exasperation. Turning to the man she opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it, glaring at him as he chuckles. She raises her eyebrow as his fingers creep higher up her leg, and shaking her head she turns back to the boy to try and finish the sunscreen application.

With a final touch of sunscreen to the boy's nose the woman sits down, leaning back on her hands, almost snuggled to the man, his right hand coming up to stroke her left forearm. The boy bounces with excitement, grabs a small inner tube with frogs on it and jumps into the pool. The water splashing up and sprinkling over the man's toes, he wiggles them while watching their son swim around.

After a couple minutes he turns his gaze to the woman beside him. When she turns her head to meet his gaze, he brings the hand that was stroking her arm to rest behind her, and brings his other hand up to brush a strand of her brilliantly red hair out of her face. She smiles at him gently; placing a small well-manicured hand on the back of his neck playing with the short hairs there, and pulls him in for a kiss. His large hand slipped down to her waist, thumb stroking her rib just under the band of her bikini top. They end their kiss with tender smiles, resting their foreheads together. The woman turns her head back to their son, shooting the man a look and pats his chest. He grins, watches the woman for a minute, then turns back to watch the boy.

"Come on, Scully," the man says with a whine, standing above her, hand held out in invitation. I look around noticing how quiet it had gotten, after a glance at my watch I realize it's because most people have gone to lunch. Looking back at the couple I see the woman holding a hand up in warning to the man.

"Don't even think about it, Mulder," she states seriously. The man grins.

"Oh but I have, that's why this is happening!" He exclaimed, scooping her into his arms. The boy at the edge of the pool let out a cheer.

"Go Daddy!" He shimmies around in the inner tube.

"William! Don't encourage him!" The woman shouts. The boy laughs gleefully.

Squirming slightly in his arms, pressing herself closer to his body the closer they got to the pool. When he reached the edge of the pool he stopped.

"Now Miss Scully, you can't tell me that this heat isn't becoming unbearable." He jiggles her a bit, her arms tightening around his neck. "I'm going to have a Scully sweat print against my chest now," he says with a mock disgusted face.  
>She turns her head to face him, giving him what I'm guessing is a glare. He swings her forward quickly, chuckling when she squeaks. He brings her back close to his chest, then gently places her back on her feet. The boy groans, turns away swimming over to float in the middle of the pool again.<p>

I glance around the pool area finding that no one else seems to be paying this small family attention. As soon as my eyes come back to the couple I see the petite redhead swing the man into the pool. She swings her arms up in triumph, their son laughing manically. The woman's arms cross across her front loosely, smirking at the look on the man's face when his head pops up.

"G-woman," he growls, "oh you're in trouble now."

"What're you going to do G-man?" She grins, taking a few steps back from the edge of the pool, looking over at their son quickly to find him perching on the edge of the pool near me, watching them as well, grinning.

I look at my watch and sigh as I realize I should've left already. Quickly packing up my things, I make my way to the changing rooms. I glance back while I open the door and smile when I see the man has wrapped himself around the woman, soaking her with his wet form. She's wiggling, trying to escape his hold. I chuckle, turning back to the open door; I have a small smile plastered on my face as I gather my things and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, that's how that is ending. This class is killing me. I get a lot of writing done in this class. Yikes. **

***grumble grumble grumble***


End file.
